


Going With Him

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gap-Filler, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon/gap-filler of the car scene where Justin tells Brian he is going home with him much to Michael's chagrin. This oneshot will cover the time he makes the decision, through the rest of the car ride until they reach the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going With Him

**A/N** : Another oneshot written a few years ago based largely in canon, with a bit added to it. To any that haven't read this, I do hope you enjoy it. :)  
  


 

** Going With Him **

 

 

"Tick, tick, tick. Time's up - pencil's down. What do you say?" Brian asked Justin, not taking his eyes away from his prey - never once doubting the outcome; his fingers latching onto his chin securing him close.

 

 

From the front Michael's determined announcement that was doomed to failure, "None of the above. He's going home."

 

 

A swift glare followed from Brian before turning into blissful anticipation hearing Justin's reply.

 

 

"I'm going with him." Justin's answer was confident, one far exceeding his years.

 

 

Michael shook his head in disgust as he watched Brian winning once again. He couldn't believe this shit!

 

 

At this moment, Brian didn't give a damn about Michael's issues regarding him. All that mattered was having this luscious, innocent blond boy. "Good boy. You get an A plus," Brian stated in triumphant fashion as his eyes turned from Michael and back to the boy he intended to devour in every way possible.

 

 

Next, he gave the boy a light kiss, followed by a deeper one... his hand still holding his chin firmly in place as his tongue swept along the blond's lips - demanding an invitation inside.

 

 

The innocent boy was no match for the lustful and determined pursuit from the legendary Brian Kinney. A master hunter that claimed what he wanted. And, how he wanted this boy. No amount of drugs could alter that fact. This moment had been pre-ordained from their meeting underneath the street lamp. Nothing would stop him from possessing this delicious little twink.

 

 

Brian moved his mouth over Justin's with the skilled precision of a man who not only knew what he was doing, but one that knew how to make the recipient mindless with the need to be fully explored by him. Tongues began to tangle, breathing from both becoming erratic; hands finding purchase around each other. They could not get close enough. Brian squinted his eyes long enough to see how much further to his loft. He smiled. About ten minutes yet. There was much he could do in a ten minute time span. By their arrival he would have this boy mindless for the renowned Kinney possession.

 

 

He reached his hand down into Justin's still opened jeans pulling his cock out as fully as the material would allow. Then he whispered against the boy's delicious mouth, "Just relax. Lay your head back against the seat. I will do the rest."

 

 

Brian's eyes rested on Justin's beautiful and expressive face once again; his own full of lust and intent before his head began its descent once more. His head jerked up in annoyance at the pissed gasp sounding from the front seat.

 

 

"I don't believe you are going to do this with me up here driving," Michael complained.

 

 

"Michael. Stop whining and drive the fucking car. The sooner you get us there, the quicker you won't have to be exposed to it any longer," Brian growled, extremely irritated to be distracted from his sweet prize - AGAIN.

 

 

Michael reached up to adjust the rear-view mirror so he couldn't see what they were doing, although escaping the sounds of their breathless pants were soon unavoidable.

 

 

Brian laughed at his juvenile response. Michael had seen him in action on countless occasions at Babylon; although it was usually the trick about to go down on him. Now, they were going to have a bit of a reversal. A thought occurred to Brian as his mouth watered looking at the surprisingly large cock that was begging for his attention. "Save the acrobats for your drive home, Michael. If I have anything but a smooth ride the rest of the way, I will KICK your ass when we arrive.

 

 

Michael turned momentarily to glare at Brian. "I left someone to deal with this? Fuck you, Brian."

 

 

Brian smirked as his mouth lowered to give Justin's cock a long, languid lick. "No, but thanks, Mikey." Licking the underside of Justin's cock, his eyes displaying open lust for the boy, he purred up at him, "But, I will fuck you. All. Night. Long."

 

 

Justin could not bite back a moan at the pure sexual sound of Brian's voice.

 

 

Brian smiled to himself. This boy was no match for his powers of seduction. He loved the power he held, but most especially loved that it was going to gain him this scrumptious prize.

 

 

Then, no more words were spoken as Brian's mouth moved to totally engulf Justin's cock. Brian's tongue stabbed at the leaking slit as his head bobbed up and down capturing all of him. Brian groaned as Justin clenched his fingers into his hair with the instant realization: virgin or not, this boy was going to be one hell of a fuck.

 

 

Too bad he didn't do repeats. By the signs he was reading so far - and, he was NEVER wrong when it came to the fuckability of his target; this innocent blond was on his way to being the best fuck of Brian Kinney's life. Brian reached up tweaking Justin's nipples with his fingers, twisting and turning them as his mouth continued to all but worship Justin's cock. He could feel Justin's thigh muscles contracting, the throb of his cock... the frantic moans erupting from him when Brian pushed his delicious prey past the point of no return.

 

 

Sucking in a quick frenzied motion, Brian purred against Justin's cock... all the pre-cum that he had already swallowed causing him to starve for the full meal. He growled against Justin's cock, words that he knew would send the boy over the edge, "Come for me, little boy. Give me what I want. NOW."

 

 

In the next instant Brian was lost in euphoria as Justin's tasty load was shooting down his all too welcoming throat. Afterwards, Brian lifted his mouth from Justin as he moved to claim his lips once again - sharing the delicacy that was Justin with him.

 

 

Moments later they arrived at Brian's loft. Brian spoke to Michael without taking his eyes from Justin. He didn't want to take his eyes off of him, presently uncaring and unthinking of what that could mean... or would mean in the future.

 

 

"Take my car and go home. Pick me up in the morning," Brian whispered as he pulled Justin from the car and off towards the elevator.

 

 

The entire journey up to his loft, their hands and mouths were never apart from each other's skin. Brian knew in the morning he would turn this boy back into the world with an experience no other could give him... convinced in his own mind this would be the end of it.

 

 

There could be no other possible outcome. He was Brian Kinney and that was just how things were supposed to be.

 

 

But, for tonight... this boy belonged exclusively to him, and only to him.

 

 

END


End file.
